geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Subterranean Animism
Subterranean Animism is a 2.1 Insane Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by EricVanWilderman. It is meant to be the ultimate EricVanWilderman fan level and is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * Aquatias: This part along with the level starts with a black background flashing red that has text that reads "Low Detail Mode: Off". If the player clicks or taps, then the text switches to "Low Detail Mode: On", indicating that this is the LDM of the level. After this, the level starts for real with the player as a cube. This part requires timing, gravity changing, and a lot of jump orb hitting, while a lot of the objects are moving. The player also becomes mini for a short part. The part ends with a short-auto part where the player hits some invisible blue jump pads. * JacobRoso: This part speeds up with the player as a mini-ball. The part requires precise timing as well as orb hitting. In the end, it becomes a UFO that requires simple UFO timing seen in other levels. * Zak + Snowbally: The only part built by two players, Zak and Snowbally's part begins with the player still being a UFO, but slower and shorter. A ball transition turns into a wave part. Then, it turns back to a UFO where both Zak and Snowbally's icons are seen and a small text that says "Go!" shows up. A cube transition (where the player only needs to hit an orb) shifts to a ship part (where the player needs to fly straight for a moment and hit two orbs afterwards). It continues with a mini UFO transition and another cube transition where you have to hit an orb. Afterwards, there is a wave part where the player goes through a tight space. Then, a ship part occurs: the player flies through a space, with a sort of snowball staring at the player. The player goes through an upside-down UFO part that has an even shorter cube transition in the middle of it. The part ends with the player as a ship that flies straight to the next part. * Dudex: The player still remains as a ship, but with triple-speed. This part requires straight-flying while it switches gravity and the screen scrolls. The use of two orbs is also required during the part. Then, the player transitions into a cube that has gameplay similar to Sumsar's part in Supersonic, where the player has to hit certain orbs and not hit the ones with a white 'X' on them. The part ends with the player turning back into a ship that also requires straight-flying. * [[Speed|'Speed']]:' One of the hardest parts of the level, starting with a robot that requires precise timing. As it slightly slows down to a cube, the speed picks up again with the ship part afterwards. This part requires straight-flying as well, while the player becomes mini for a short time, hits a green orb, and teleports to another lane. It then switches back to a cube that requires precise timing as well. The player becomes a ball that has to hit two orbs out of the seven present in the part. It then ends with another slightly slowed down cube part. * [[Hinds|'Hinds]]:' This part, still having a Hinds style, starts with the player still as a cube, but even slower. It requires specific timing and a little bit of memorization. Then, it transitions into a ball part that also requires both proper timing and memorization. It ends off with the player as a cube again that jumps over two triple-spikes. * 'Darwin: As the speed picks up, this part starts with a robot part that goes upwards as a mini. It then turns into a mini-ship that also requires straight-flying with size changing and the screen scrolling. When an UFO transition occurs, it becomes right after it a cube transition where the player hits a green orb and switches size, and then becomes a ship, still mini, that goes through a tight space and switches back to normal. There is afterwards another cube transition where the player has to hit two jump orbs, which switches to a wave part where the player goes through a tight space and switches gravity half-way. It goes on with another UFO transition where you need to hit a green jump orb. Subsequently, the player becomes a ship that flies straight and switches both gravity and size. The player then becomes a mini cube that only needs to jump on two pillars. The part ends with a UFO transition and a robot transition. In this last transition, the screen becomes fully white. * [[Knobbelboy|'Knobbelboy']]:' Knobbelboy's part starts with the white screen, showing right after a highly detailed part where the player is a mini-ship which needs to straight-fly. Then, it becomes a cube that has to hit a yellow jump orb which leads to a short auto part where Knobbelboy's logo, now black, is seen. It then transitions into a wave part where the player goes through a really tight space. The wave part becomes a dual where both waves are mini, but are in different size afterwards. The part ends by slowing down to another cube part where you need to jump over a triple-spike, showing an old logo of EVW. Knobbelboy's part really finishes with the screen becoming white once again. * 'Vlacc: The player, still a cube, speeds up while the section itself has gameplay similar to the first part, where objects move around. They also become mini at the other half of the cube part. Then, the player goes through a mini-ball part that requires precise timing. * [[Rustam|'Rustam']]:''' The last part starts off with a ship that has to fly straight. After a short ball part, the player becomes an UFO. After another ship that needs to fly straight, this time faster, a dual cube appears. After a slow cube transition, the player then goes through a wave part which contains tight spaces. There are also two blue pads in the part, and the player has to hit the second one in order to proceed. After another slow cube transition, the player becomes a ball. The player then becomes a cube once again and goes through a fast auto part. Finally, the player turns into a mini ship that only have to avoid the ground and the ceiling as the letters forming the text "Good Job" fades in and out. The level ends with the title of the level, along with the players who participated in the level. There are also small texts in the right that says "102k objects", "8 months of building", and "Thanks for playing!". Trivia * The password for the level is 1986. * The level contains 102,732 objects. * This level was originally planned to be a Hard Demon. * The name of the level was from the video game with the same name, '''Subterranean Animism. The song of the level is also a remix of the theme song of the final boss of the game, Utsuho Reiuji. The song is also used in two of Manix648's levels, The Yatagarasu and The Hydragarasu. Walkthrough Category:Insane Demon levelsCategory:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels